


The Girl and the Swan

by leothesilent



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Slow Burn, Yes Really, and leo saw that there was no wlw uc gundam stuff and he fixed it, eventual charmuro, if youve seen gundam you know there'll be a n g s t, not the focus though, sayla is a dumbass lesbian, sorta - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothesilent/pseuds/leothesilent
Summary: In which Sayla replaces Amuro on that faithful day he meet Lalah Sune and history is changed forever





	The Girl and the Swan

Sayla Mass was truly glad to be outside the White Base and alone for once. As much as she had learned to love the crew of the white base like a family she still needed to get away from it all and being back in a colony,the closest thing she could get to being back home, after what seemed like forever brought her a sense bliss she hadn’t felt since those 3 long months ago at side 7 before the war drove itself rearing back into her life. But now was not the time for such memories, now was the time for a relaxing drive through one of side 6’s forests, admittedly she would have been a lot more relaxed had she remembered to check the weather schedule for the day and seen a heavy downpour was scheduled for most the afternoon. “Great job Artesia choosing the car with the open roof” she thought to herself, she rarely used here “real” name seeing as how Sayla Mass was a much bigger part of her life these days than Artesia Som Deikun but every now and then she let the facade slip. But there was no use worrying about the roof as now as her civilian clothes were already soaked and there was still a long way to go till she got out of the forest and back into the city. So she pressed on.  
After slogging through rain after what felt like forever Sayla turned a corner and arrived at a large lake that she vaguely remembered seeing on the map she had quickly glanced over before leaving. But what surprised her was the small cabin situated next to the lake seeing as there was no mention of anything in thing in the area besides forest. She eased up on the pedal as she began to pass by the cabin hoping to somehow learn a little bit about it. When suddenly what felt like a thought command and a memory all at once came flashing through her head telling her to stop the car and wait out the rain in the cabin. And with almost no thought as to whether or not she should follow that flash of a voice telling her to trespass on someone's house she found herself situated in the doorway of the cabin. Sayla looked for for a doorbell or a door knocker or a door something but nothing, finally she tried the door itself but it was locked. “Hey” she thought to herself “at least if someone stops by you’ll only be charged with attempted breaking and entering”. She slumped down defeated only taking solace in the fact that the door frame provide a little cover to wait out the rain. And as she gazed out into the lake she saw a swan flying low across the wat- again there it was, that flash telling her follow it, follow where the swan is going and again without any though she walks out from under the door frame following the swan out past the doorway and to a porch she had failed to see at first and to a gir- There was a girl. There was a girl there about Sayla’s own age with dark brown skin and piercing green eyes and jet black hair that fell down her shoulders and curled into a bun all wrapped in a light yellow dress.And she was there and she was sitting there on the porch and “Shit this is probably her house” Sayla whispered under her breath without even realizing she had said the thought out loud. The girl seemed to hear her a turned to look at Sayla and as the girl’s gaze fell upon sayla she felt her cheeks turn slightly red. “Sorry!” she quickly blurted out “I mean it was just with the rain and I forgot to get a car with a roof and I was in the middle of nowhere and I saw this-”  
“It's alright” came the girls soft voice. Sayla stopped her ramblings and stared at the girl who gave her a slight smile and looked at something behind Sayla. “She’s beautiful isn't she.” Sayla felt her cheeks turn a bright red as she stumbled trying think of a response.  
“The swan I mean”  
“Oh! Oh right” she turned her head to the swan that had somehow brought her to the girl.  
“Yeah, yeah she is quite beautiful.” Sayla took a few steps toward towards the cabin porch “Do you mind” she said motioning towards the other chair next to the girl.  
“Of course not” again came the girls voice.  
Sayla sat down in the chair beside the girl.  
“She comes by almost every day.” said the girl “I feel as if I've watched her entire life now, but I've noticed how she's been acting recently and i don't think she has much more time”  
A simple sad “Oh” was all Sayla could muster  
“But i guess that's the fate of all beautiful things”  
“Yeah, I guess so but it's still nice to enjoy them while there here”  
“I guess you right” as a smile formed on the girls face and Sayla smiled back as they both looked back at the swan drifting in the water.  
The two girls sat in silence staring out at the water for what felt like hours and eventually the pitter patter of rain of the porch roof let up. Sayla stood up realizing almost half an hour had passed.  
“I’m sorry, now that the rains let up, I really have to go..” Sayla quickly decided that she shouldn't tell the random civilian about the fact that she was a crew member of a Federation warship.  
“Home, I have to go home, sorry” she said although she wish she didn't.  
“Oh ok” replied the girl sadness also in her voice “It was nice meeting you”.  
“It was nice to meet you too” she said as she walked back to the still soaked car.  
Just before she opened the car door the girl came running toward her.  
“I’m sorry but i just realized i never told you my name, it's Lalah, Lalah Sune.”  
“ Sayla Mass” she replied with a smile and a slight blush.  
“It really was nice to meet you Sayla, I really hope i get to see you again”  
“I hope I get to see you again to Lalah” although her heart sank as she realized she almost certainly would not as the White Base would leave port in just a few days. And with that sad thought she waved goodbye and drove off back to the White Base, back to her home, almost in a daze.


End file.
